


🏊♂️ and 🤹♂️

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Free!, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Crossover, Free! - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Secrets, hisoka - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, 🏊♂️ and 🤹♂️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: Makoto and Hisoka meet again after many years and find themselves smitten for each other. An old friend of theirs mentions something while they're hanging out, stirring up old memories of the past that they wanted to suppress. (go ahead and clown me for the title. I honestly couldn't think of anything)





	1. Page 1

Makoto happily chatted with Haru as they walked from university to head home. Haru nodded along, knowing Makoto wouldn't stop until he was finished.

"Hey, Haru. I'm actually going to take a detour before heading home. Go on ahead without me." said Makoto before taking off.

"Okay...?" mumbled Haru as he watched him cross the street before heading off.

Makoto checked the time then picked up his pace. His mom expected his visit later on, specifically after his last class ended. She more of demanded he come over since he hadn't been over in months. He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for the light. It finally changed and he hurried crossed the street.

He finally came to a stop outside of a building hidden from plain sight. It was easy to miss if you weren't carefully looking. Especially since it was in a lightly populated area. He sighed then pulled the door open. The sound of children's voices filled his ears as he walked in. He walked over to the front desk and waited.

"Oh! Makoto, you're early. Are you here to help out today?" she asked with a tired look.

"I would love to, but my mom wants me home. I came to tell you in person." said Makoto with an apologetic look.

"I understand. Oh, your old caretaker was stopping by today. He should be here in a few minutes. Can you wait?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I can manage that much. It's not like she hasn't nagged me for being late before." said Makoto as he placed his bag on the desk.

"Thank you so much. The troublemakers are at it again." she said with a weary sigh.

Makoto followed her into the back then presented him to the children. They collectively rose to their feet and ran to Makoto.

"Makoto, what did you do today?" one asked.

"Makoto do you have any snacks?" another asked.

"Makoto, do you have a girlfriend yet?" yet another asked.

"You all act like you haven't seen me in months." joked Makoto as he gave them pats on the head. "I just stopped by to say hello before leaving. I'm going to see my mom today."

"Will we ever get parents...?" a little girl asked quietly.

The mood had dropped and Makoto felt guilty. He had forgotten where he was.

"Of course you all will. It just takes a while for your destined parents to find you." said Makoto with a bright smile.

The children cheered and collectively hugged him. They heard a knock then pointed at the person behind Makoto.

"Mr. Tsubasu..." Makoto said quietly as he stared at the aged man.

"Makoto? Is that you? Ha, I hardly recognize you. Look at you, all grow up. I remember when you were yay big and running around like a nutjob." Mr. Tsubasu said with a hearty chuckle. "How old are you now? 18? 19?"

"19. I'll be 20 in a few months." replied Makoto as he walked out with Mr. Tsubasu.

"Ah... have you kept in contact with any of your old friends?" he asked, referring to his orphan mates.

"Oh, of course. I'm currently attending the same university as Haru. I still talk to Kurapika and Rei too. Illumi is a bit iffy but yeah." said Makoto, referring to his schoolmates.

"I don't remember anyone with those names... are we talking about the same people?" Mr. Tsubasu asked.

"I'm talking about schoolmates..." said Makoto.

"Oh. So I'm guessing you don't remember any of your orphan mates..." asked Mr. Tsubasu with a sigh.

"Just one. Chrollo. He's actually coming into town for a week." Makoto said with a smile. "He lives somewhere in another province. He moved a few years back."

"Ah. Do you remember anything from back then?" he asked with curiosity.

Makoto shook his head with a bright smile. Mr. Tsubasu blinked in surprise. Did he really have no memories of being here?

"Oh! I do remember the day I was adopted. I don't remember their faces, besides Chrollo, but they were wishing me well." said Makoto cheerfully. "With that being said, I should get going. Mom's probably super angry since I'm late."

"Take care, Makoto. Make sure you bring Chrollo next time." said Mr. Tsubasu as he waved.

Makoto hurried out then bumped into someone. He quickly apologized without looking and dashed off. He soon noticed he wasn't moving anywhere.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the person asked in a cold tone. "And after giving such a shitty apology?"

Makoto sighed heavily. Of all people he had to bump into, it had to be an asshole. He turned around to make a remark then stopped and stared. The way he dressed was whore-ish and practically said "sex is my native language". He snapped out of his trance then glared at the person.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a proper way to apologize to a stranger." snapped Makoto as he walked back over.

The person looked at Makoto as he had gotten closer. Upon closer inspection, he was pretty cute. He'd let him off just for being cute, but he didn't plan on never seeing him again.

"Well, I'll let you off since you seem like a generally kind person. What's your name?" the person asked with a glint in his eye.

"Makoto. Tachibana Makoto. Yes, this is my birth name. I get this every time. I dare you to tease me about it." snapped Makoto as he was tired of it all. "Tell me your name. It's only fair."

In all honesty, he wanted to get to know this person better. Especially to learn why he dressed the way he did. He wasn't really into guys, but something about him seemed alluring.

"Hisoka. Hisoka Morow. Pleased to make your acquaintance." said Hisoka as he held his hand out. Makoto shook his hand and couldn't help but notice how smooth yet cold it was. "I hope to see you again."

Makoto was left with his mouth open as he had gone inside the building. He didn't have time to ask anymore questions. He quickly took out a pen and paper and wrote his school's address on it. He handed it to the current caretaker to give the guy named Hisoka. He hurried back out and ran to the train station.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto rubbed his head as he sat at the table. His mother had hit him repeatedly for being late. His mind drifted back to Hisoka and how strange he was. One moment he was close to cursing him out then all nice the next. He took out some paper and a pencil then started to poorly sketch Hisoka from memory.

"What's that you're drawing" his mother asked as she placed food on the table.

"It's for a friend. She's collecting drawings from all of her friends." he mumbled as he continued to draw.

"Ah, speaking of girls, have you thought of dating?" his mother asked cheerily.

That was enough to ruin his mood. He folded up the paper and stuffed the pencil in his bag before grabbing it and leaving his seat.

"Makoto, sit." she said sternly.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you go on about finding a girlfriend or how I should be getting A pluses and hundreds on tests and projects or how I should change my style of dress and hairstyle. I'm tired of it. This is why I moved in with Haru. To get away from you." Makoto explained as he was finally fed up with her. "You can play the victim card and say you're just looking out for me and my future, but in reality you're just worried that I won't find someone pretty to marry and give you grandkids or land a good job and be able to take care of you in your old age."

His mother was at a loss for words. Makoto rolled his eyes then continued towards the front door. She wasn't going to change.

"Makoto! Come back here right this instant!" she shouted.

"What if I don't? I'll be banned from visiting you? Taken off the will? Fine." said Makoto as he put on his shoes. "You stopped being the mom I loved years ago."

Makoto quickly left before she could say anything else. He couldn't believe he passed up hanging with the children for her usual bullshit. He checked the time and wondered if he'd still be able to help out a bit.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto stepped inside and found the place quiet. They weren't in the play room. The caretaker came downstairs and was surprised to see Makoto.

"Are they asleep?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why'd you come back? Left something?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, just thought I could help, but looks like I'm too late." said Makoto as he turned on his heel. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh! I gave that guy the piece of paper. He told me to give you this." she said then handed him a playing card. It was the king of hearts. "I don't know why but he said you'd understand."

Makoto thanked her then left. He squinted at the card as he wondered and thought. Nothing came to mind. He turned it over then noticed something was amiss. He scratched at the back then saw it was coming off.

"Clever..." muttered Makoto with a pleased smile.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru quietly welcomed him back then noticed he was absorbed with something in his hand.

"Makoto, did you eat?" he asked as he followed him.

"Nope. Did you cook?" Makoto asked as he placed his bag down.

"Take out. You know I suck at cooking actual meals." pouted Haru as he cleared off Makoto's desk. "You're back early... she pissed you off again?"

"It's not that I hate her really. It's more I hate what she says to me. Can't she realize that society's changing and the youth of today are different than her generation? It's perfectly normal for men and women to not get married or get married and not have kids." complained Makoto as he took out his books. "Sorry for unloading on you."

"It's fine. I know how much she's stressing you out. Should I bring the food in here?" Haru asked as he checked his phone.

"Yeah. Please and thank you." muttered Makoto as he highlighted and wrote things down.

"Oh? Someone named Chrollo is coming to town?" Haru shouted from the kitchen.

Makoto waited for him to come back before explaining. Haru entered the room and offered to feed him while he worked.

"Chrollo's one of my childhood friends. Before I met you. I don't know where we met, but we've been close." said Makoto with a smile. "I don't want to ask him as I'm afraid he'll get upset with me. He's not pleasant when upset."

"How come I've never met or seen him before?" Haru asked as he'd remember someone with such a unique name.

"He went to a different primary school and high school. He moved to another province after he finished his junior year of high school." Makoto explained then remembered he had to text him the address. "Could you text him this address? I need to finish this. You can also stop feeding me."

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Hisoka tossed playing cards at the cork board which stuck upon impact. Shalnark entered the room then walked out. Hisoka was in one of his moods.

"Do you need another deck?" Shalnark asked, despite already opening a new pack.

"No." said Hisoka as he stared at the cork board.

Shalnark dropped the cards in surprise. No? Did Hisoka hit his head? Was he sick? He hurried over to him and felt him for a fever. Hisoka swatted him away in annoyance.

"You said no... right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Hisoka asked as he lied back.

"You always demand for another pack of cards. Are you feeling okay?" asked Shalnark quietly.

"I'm fine. Though, I did meet someone interesting..." muttered Hisoka as he crawled towards the foot of the bed then unstably pulled the king of spades out of the board. "They gave off a rich scent."

Shalnark rolled his eyes. He's heard that line more than he wanted to. He's said about every person he felt sexually attracted to, forcing him to wander aimlessly until he had his fun.

"I'm going to start charging you for bringing your 'meals' home soon. Why don't you go to their place?" fussed Shalnark as he sat on the bed.

"I can't get comfortable anywhere else..." pouted Hisoka. "I promise I won't leave you out long."

Shalnark kept silent.

"I'll treat you to an expensive dinner." he added in. Shalnark was still quiet. "Okay, okay. I'll do whatever you want for 24 hours on top of it."

"Fine. You better keep to your word or else I'll have you pay double the rent." Shalnark threatened.

"You wouldn't. I only make so much from that measly styling job." whined Hisoka as Shalnark was being mean.

"Then behave and keep your word." he replied with a shrug."

Hisoka pulled him into a hug and repeatedly promised and thanked him. He was grateful to have a close friend like him, especially after his past.


	2. Page 2

Makoto nodded his head along to his music as he worked on his written homework in between classes. He slowly stopped as he remembered the playing card from yesterday. He had scratched it off and it revealed a number to call. He wasn't sure whether to call or not. He paused his music then typed in the number.

His finger hovered over the call button. His finger slipped and pressed call. He panicked then held it to his ear.

"Hello..." a tired and raspy voice said on the other end.

"Um, is this Hisoka...?" Makoto asked, worried he got the wrong number.

"This isn't he, but it's his phone... stupid ass left his phone..." the person said while cursing under his breath. "I'll get his phone back to him. He mentioned going to some university today."

"University... Oh! He's coming to my school." said Makoto then gave the person the address.

The person hung up and he debated whether to leave his things or take them. Just then Haru appeared and sat beside him.

"Perfect timing. Can you watch my stuff? I have uh, a friend to meet. Kurapika." lied Makoto before taking off so he couldn't ask questions.

He briskly walked towards the entrance of the school to keep an eye out for Hisoka. He should've called him the night before so he'd have his number and be able to schedule a time to meet him. Makoto stepped onto the sidewalk and proceeded to look around.

Makoto looked down at his phone to see how much time he had before his next class.

"Excuse me, but are you a student at this university...?" a familiar voice asked him.

He snapped his head up and met eyes with Hisoka. Hisoka blinked in surprise before the corners of his mouth curved into a smile. He wondered how Makoto knew he'd be arriving soon.

"So you came." said Makoto noticing he was dressed modestly compared to yesterday. "Did you have something to tell me...?"

"Did you get my card?" asked Hisoka with a slight frown.

"Yeah... I was unsure about calling yesterday. I called not too long ago but got someone else..." replied Makoto with a sheepish smile.

Hisoka felt himself and confirmed his phone wasn't on him. He must've left it at the apartment.

"Are they coming here to bring it to me?" he asked.

"Yeah. How long was the travel?" Makoto asked to see whether or not he could bring him in to sit.

"About an hour. Maybe a bit longer." responded Hisoka.

"Then follow me. I'm sure you'd like to sit." said Makoto as he texted Haru to bring his things to the specified spot.

"So this is where you study... what a nice campus." commented Hisoka as he noticed people staring at him. "Have these people never seen such a handsome guy before?"

"Don't get full of yourself." Makoto spat.

"I'm only stating the obvious truth. Oh, I think one girl fainted." said Hisoka with a smirk.

Makoto sat down at a table then noticed Hisoka sat beside him. He couldn't help but take in his new look. Hisoka noticed him eyeing him up and down. He was certainly interested. He discreetly turned his body more so he could get a better look.

"Your waist is small..." Makoto commented as he felt his waist. "Are you eating properly?"

Hisoka blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear that. Makoto continued to feel his waist then steadily moved up. He was too dumbfounded to speak and let him have his way.

"Mako... why are you feeling up that man..." Haru asked, spooking the both of them.

"Make some noise when you arrive... nearly gave me a heart attack." Makoto whined then looked at Hisoka. "This... this is my friend, Hisoka. We met..."

"At a party. His friend is friends with my friend. We hit it off and have been in contact since. And your name is?" Hisoka said, saving Makoto.

"Haru... Makoto's best friend and roommate." Haru deadpanned as he didn't like this new guy. "You reek of slut."

"Haru!" Makoto hissed then hit him. He looked at Hisoka and gave him an apologetic smile. "He's really too blunt for his own good."

Makoto's phone started to buzz, showing the phone number he had called. Hisoka recognized his number then hurried off to bring Shalnark over.

"He's leaving? Good riddance. Let's go before he comes back." said Haru as he tugged on Makoto's sleeve.

"Leave if you don't like it. I'll thank you later for bringing my things." said Makoto as he continued to watch where Hisoka disappeared to.

After a while, Hisoka came back dragging a lifeless body. He dropped him onto the ground then took his seat beside Makoto.

"That's Shalnark. The person who answered my phone. What Haru is to you he's to me." said Hisoka with a smile.

Shalnark rubbed his face free of dirt as he climbed onto the seat. He looked at the two new faces then groaned. He was about to ask what was going on until he noticed Hisoka chatting it up with the brown haired guy. That had to be his new catch. He looked at the blue haired guy who was staring daggers at an unbothered Hisoka.

"Can I leave? I brought your phone... I have to work tonight..." mumbled Shalnark with a sigh.

"Yeah. Go. I have what I need already." said Hisoka with a devilish grin that Makoto couldn't see.

Shalnark yawned as he left his seat. He looked at the brown hair guy then cleared his throat.

"Be careful. He's rough and bites." Shalnark said before walking off.

"Ignore him. He's sleep deprived." said Hisoka.

"Makoto, class starts in 10. You better book it." said Haru despite him still having 30 minutes left.

"Holy fuck. Uh, I'm sorry Hisoka. Text me? Okay, bye." said Makoto as he dashed down campus.

Hisoka frowned then looked at Haru. Haru briefly smiled before leaving as well. It was that smile that told him Makoto wouldn't be easy to score if he was around.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto angrily texted Haru for lying to him. He used each and every curse word he knew before calling Hisoka.

"Miss me already, butterfly?" Hisoka asked.

"I apologize for suddenly rushing off. Haru lied. Maybe we can talk more after class? I don't have any after this." said Makoto as he happily sketched the star and tear drop he grew fond of on Hisoka's cheeks.

"I'd love to, but I have a job to be at. I was supposed to be there early in the morning, but I just had to see you again." said Hisoka sadly. "I can give you the address."

Makoto wrote down the address then noticed his classmates started to come in. The professor soon entered to get set up.

"I'll see you there then. How long will you be there?" asked Makoto quietly.

"Til I collapse from fatigue." joked Hisoka before hanging up.

Makoto shook his head as he smiled. There was something about Hisoka he liked. He couldn't deny that.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru looked at Makoto who floated on his backside. He always did that if he was deep in thought. He waded over to him and poked him.

"Are we going home together? Or are you making another detour?" Haru asked.

"Two actually. You're free to come this time." said Makoto.

"You look giddy. What happened? Someone asked you out?" asked Haru as he nudged him.

"No. Just curious about them." replied Makoto before swimming away and getting out. "If you plan to come along, I suggest you get out and shower cause I'm leaving after I shower."

Makoto stepped out of the shower, drying his body and putting on clothes as he went. He checked the time then looked back to see if Haru was ready. Haru hurried out as he dried off.

"Can I at least know where we're going?" Haru asked.

"Half of the fun is not knowing." replied Makoto as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Hurry up or else I'll leave you."

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

The children clamored around Makoto and asked questions, completely ignoring Haru. Makoto pulled him over and introduced him. Soon he had his own small crowd of children.

"What have you all done today?" Makoto asked as he sat down with them.

"We played games, had story time, learned new words and wrote lots of sentences!" a young girl said excitedly.

"We ate yummy food! We had nap time too." a young boy said with a toothy grin.

Haru watched in awe as Makoto interacted with the children. He found it hard to imagine Makoto as an orphaned child. He understood how he was able to connect with them so well.

"Mr. Nanase, why do you look sad? Smile." a little girl said as she lifted the corners of his mouth.

"You can call me Haru." said Haru softly.

The children nodded then started bombarding him with questions. Makoto laughed as Haru became flustered. He felt his phone vibrate and checked to see what it was. He scrambled to his feet and picked up bag.

"Mako...?" Haru called out as he followed.

"You can stay longer if you'd like. I really need to get to the next detour." said Makoto as Hisoka had sent him a text.

"I'm coming." said Haru as he ran and grabbed his bag. "Bye kids!"

Makoto waved goodbye to them then hurried off to the train station with Haru in tow. Somehow his life had become busier than before.

"Why are we rushing?" Haru asked, nearly out of breath."

"He's leaving in an hour. I at least want to see where he works..." said Makoto as they arrived in front of the gates.

"Hisoka?" Haru asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now that you know you aren't coming. That's fine, whatever." said Makoto as he went through the gates.

Haru went through as well. He wasn't going to let his best friend make the mistake of a lifetime.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto looked at the glamorous building then rechecked the address. This was the place. The doors automatically opened and soon they were face to face with a security guard.

"ID." she said.

"We don't have one...?" Makoto replied weakly. She sighed then escorted them out. "Wait, I know Hisoka Morow! He invited me here."

"You think I'm going to fall for that? You must really be dumb." she said before walking back in.

"You seemed to have left out that he worked in such a high class place." muttered Haru.

Hisoka came down the stairs then looked around. Was he not coming after all? He walked over to security who politely greeted him.

"Did a guy with brown hair, a green button down, blue jeans and white sneakers stop by here...?" he asked.

"Uh, I just threw him out along with someone else..." she said with her head lowered.

Hisoka hurried out and spotted them walking away.

"Makoto!" he shouted with a wave.

Makoto turned around then ran back over. Haru frowned. He still didn't trust Hisoka. He hurried to catch up so he wouldn't get left outside.

"My apologizes. I should've told them I had friends coming." said Hisoka as he led them upstairs. "You're probably thinking I'm making a lot because of how nice the place looks. I certainly am not. Just enough to cover living expenses."

"What do you do here?" Makoto asked as Haru detached himself from the conversation.

"Depends. One day I'm doing makeup then wardrobe the next. Pays to be multitalented." bragged Hisoka as he led them to his work area.

His coworkers looked at him then at his guests. No one of them said anything and went back to work. It was nothing new as they all have brought friends in.

"Wow... there's so many brushes, combs, lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, irons... What do you do if you can't find a specific color?" asked Makoto as he couldn't tell the difference between fiery red and scarlet.

"Improvise." answered one of his coworkers. "If you can't improvise, you aren't fit for this kind of job.

"As she said." added Hisoka as he started to pack up. "Mind helping out here?"

Haru silently watched to see if Hisoka made any funny moves. That Shalnark guy's words bothered him to the core. What did he mean by "he's rough and bites"? It was either he was violent or it referred to something sexual. Neither were good. Makoto was still a virgin. He couldn't let him lose it to a player. Did Makoto even swing that way? He'd have to ask in private.

"Haru, could you head home and pick up some fruits and salmon on the way?" Makoto asked, knowing he was probably bored.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. That man right there is a sexual predator. I just know it." said Haru with folded arms.

Makoto walked over to Haru and slapped him. Haru babied his cheek and looked at Makoto in surprise. He didn't step out of bounds. In his opinion at least.

"Do you have proof? Can you visibly show us what he's done to anyone? Stop accusing him of something serious just because you don't like him. You're better than this, Haru." said Makoto in disappointment.

Hisoka silently chuckled as the pest had finally been squashed. He could move freely. His body tensed at the feeling of hands on his waist. Makoto was checking him out gain.

"What?" Hisoka asked softly.

"Really, you're too thin... How about this? Come over for dinner." said Makoto with a smile.

Hisoka was at a loss for words. Usually he was able to control the flow easily, but this time around he kept hesitating. Why was he? Makoto looked at him with hopeful eyes, practically begging him to say yes.

"Sure. I doubt Shalnark cooked anything." said Hisoka with a small genuine laugh.

"Ah, your laugh." Makoto said then leaned closer. "It's cute."

That simple sentence left Hisoka flustered for the entire time he was around Makoto.


	3. Page 3

Haru watched them from afar as Makoto honestly seemed like he was having a good time with Hisoka. Maybe Hisoka wasn't as bad as he thought. He left his seat and went home. There wasn't much for him to do anymore.

"So... why didn't you chew me out back at the orphanage?" Makoto asked as they sat side by side on the swing set.

"I thought you were cute, so I let it slide. So thank the heavens for your good looks." said Hisoka with a wink.

He quietly looked at Makoto who laughed. He really was cute. The way he laughed was cute. He reached over and gently caressed his cheek. Makoto swatted his hand away. It felt weird but pleasant.

"You know, I have plenty of guy friends, but I feel different around you. It's kind of like I know you. That's why it's so easy to talk to you." confessed Makoto.

"Maybe we knew each other in our past lives." said Hisoka. "I wonder how close we were then."

"I've been thinking about it and... I like being around you. It's nice... comfortable." said Makoto quietly.

"I can say the same. Oh, darn. I left something at home. Do you mind coming with me?" Hisoka asked as he texted Shalnark.

"Yeah, sure." replied Makoto before sending a quick text to Haru.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto looked around as he made his way to the bedroom. It was different than he expected. Hisoka wasn't a part of a circus or anything. Neither were. He stepped into Hisoka's room then flopped onto his bed. It was really comfy.

"So, what are we looking for?" Makoto asked as he sat up.

Hisoka remained silent as he kept his back to him. Makoto asked again but received no response. Hisoka walked over to the door then over to where he sat.

"Hisoka...?" Makoto called out a bit concerned.

"Shh... just lie back." said Hisoka as he hovered over a lied back Makoto.

"You... Haru was right about you!" Makoto shouted as he struggled in Hisoka's hold.

Hisoka simply smiled then frowned at the sight of of Makoto on the verge of tears. He leaned forward and Makoto turned his head. Hisoka let him go. He walked away before heading out of the room. He couldn't do it. He leaned back against the door in utter defeat. He's had strugglers before and knew how to deal with them. He's never had a problem before.

"Hisoka." Makoto called out from the other side. "Are you going to hurt me...?"

"What? No. That's insane..." said Hisoka as he couldn't fathom hurting him.

"Then, are you going to force yourself on me... again?" he asked a bit scared.

"No..." muttered Hisoka as he felt guilt. "I'm not a good guy, so you should leave... Sorry."

Hisoka walked to Shalnark's room then dropped onto his bed. It was the first time he had given in like this. He heard the door open then sighed. It was probably Shalnark. He did tell him to come back not too long ago.

"You're a good guy. You just make bad choices." said Makoto as lied on the bed with Hisoka. "I wouldn't have minded if you had asked."

Hisoka looked at him in confusion. They had only met two days ago yet he was willing to have sex with him. Did he instigate trauma into him after earlier? Makoto chuckled at the sight of his confusion.

"I'm only joking. At most I'd let you take a kiss or two." said Makoto as he nudged him.

"You're so weird..." said Hisoka with a smile.

"Not as weird as you." retorted Makoto as he tickled him.

They soon got into a tickle war on Shalnark's bed. Shalnark opened the door and witnessed the scene. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy he didn't claim another victim, be mad that they're doing it on his bed or upset that he wasn't invited to join. So he quietly closed the door and left them alone.

They panted for air as Hisoka rested himself against Makoto. Neither could remember when they had laughed as much as they did at that moment. Makoto looked at Hisoka then gestured for him to sit up.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hisoka asked.

Makoto held up one finger then closed his eyes. Hisoka was confused. Makoto opened his eyes then sighed.

"You get one kiss for being cute. Just one." explained Makoto.

"Then... I'll make it worth our while." said Hisoka as he pulled him closer.

Makoto gave a delayed response as it was his first time kissing a guy and years since he kissed a girl. He moved closer to Hisoka and repositioned himself to deepen the kiss. Hisoka pulled away then chuckled. Makoto looked at him in confusion.

"I couldn't guarantee your body's safety if I continued. You're pretty addicting to kiss, Makoto." commented Hisoka as he rose from the bed while licking his lips. "I've kept you long enough. You're free to go."

"Thanks for the kiss. I think..." replied Makoto as he slid off.

"Are you two done? Can I have my room back? I swear on my future grave if I see even a hint of sexual activity on my sheets you're good as dead, Hisoka." said Shalnark angrily.

"We didn't do anything like that. I promise." said Makoto, hoping to calm him down. "I can show you."

"It's fine. I'll be checking every inch anyway." said Shalnark as he passed by them.

"So, I'll see you?" Hisoka asked with a smile.

"I have to stop by an orphanage. I offered to read them a story." Makoto said with an apologetic smile.

"That's fine. I can probably get away from work for a bit." said Hisoka. "I'll text you if I can go."

"'Kay, see you." said Makoto as he walked away.

Hisoka watched him walk away then shut the door. He had conceded defeat. He couldn't bring himself to do anything to him. Makoto's teary eyes came to mind, making his guilt heavier. He didn't want to admit it, but he had to come to terms with it. He cared about him. A lot if he were to be specific.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

"You know, I think I'm really into him." said Makoto as he helped with laundry. "Him meaning Hisoka."

"What? That's insane. It hasn't even been 2 weeks since you met him. Hell, it hasn't even been one. And have you forgotten about Chrollo visiting? Is he sharing a room with you? How long is he staying? What if he disapproves of you dating Hisoka? What if he doesn't like homosexuals?" Haru rattled off with worry and concern. "All I ever hear is school and Hisoka."

"Haru, it's going to be fine. You'll know if something's wrong." said Makoto happily.

"Were you always this carefree?" muttered Haru as he hung up a shirt.

"Who knows. Ah, right. He'll be staying in my room and I'll be taking care of him during his stay. So rest easy." replied Makoto then groaned as he dropped a sock.

"Oh yeah. What did you have to pick up?" Haru asked as he remembered the text. "Do you have it?"

"Uh, no. I mean, yes I do but not on me." said Makoto nervously.

"Is it in your bag? Or does it not exist?" pressed Haru.

"It exists. It's with... Hisoka. I asked him to hold it but I forgot to take it back." explained Makoto as he handed Haru clothes. "Stop dawdling and hang these up."

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto quietly hummed as he did homework. His mind went back to earlier and caused him to instinctively cover himself. Was he the first of soon to be many? Would he end up just being another number? The thought of it made his heart heavy. He reached for his phone and wondered if Hisoka would block all forms of contact with him after today.

Maybe he should've listened to Haru. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten close. It wasn't like he was being forced to. He chose to get close to him. Makoto sighed heavily as he lightly banged his head against his books. He should feel lucky he hadn't developed any feelings. His phone lit up and a familiar name appeared on his screen. Should he reply? He easily gave in.

They had set a date for him to introduce him to his friends. It was set to be the day Chrollo arrived as Hisoka mentioned a friend of his was coming into town that day. Since both of their friends were coming in that day, they made plans to meet up at the same place.

Haru poked his head into Makoto's room and wondered what had him all smiley. He opened his mouth to ask then decided not to disturb him. It had been awhile since he's seen Makoto smile that happily.

"Oh, Haru. Do you need something?" Makoto asked as he noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, uh... are you cooking or should I make something small with my below average skills?" asked Haru.

"Oh, we can cook together. Just let me finish this." Makoto responded then went back to working.


	4. Page 4

**~D Day: Chrollo's Visit~**

Hisoka carefully outlined her lips with a lavender colored lipstick. He pulled away then marveled at his work.

"Wow Hisoka... You really do have an eye for things. You should be doing styling for a celebrity." a coworker said.

"Oh wow. Always know how to capture the theme just right." another said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Someone's calling you." the model said as she pointed to Hisoka's pocket.

"Oh, uh... Excuse me while I take this call." said Hisoka as he left the room. "Hello?"

"About coming to pick me up. My best friend already offered me awhile ago so I'll be staying with him. We're still meeting up today right?" Chrollo asked as the train came to a stop.

"Right. I can't wait for you to meet him. You know how I usually am with people, but I want something with him. Though, I messed up days ago... I sort of forced myself into him." confessed Hisoka as he walked around in the staircase.

"I bet he never contacted you again after that huh? Serves you right." teased Chrollo as the train was on its way to his stop. "What did he look like?"

"Wait 'til you get here. I want to surprise you." replied Hisoka before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

"So, who was that? A secret lover?" a coworker joked.

"You know me. I'm never serious about starting a relationship." said Hisoka as he fixed up the model's hair before sending her off. "Well, maybe this time I might want to get serious..."

"Oh? Who's the lucky person?" another asked with surprise. "I can't believe I'm hearing the Hisoka say he wants to be in a serious relationship."

"He's different... I don't know how, but I want to treat him right." Hisoka confessed as he leaned against the surface. "I have to do something for him in order to be forgiven. It's childish, but cute."

His coworkers started bombarding him with questions as to who this person was that captured Hisoka's heart.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Chrollo checked his watch as Makoto should be arriving sometime soon. The train had arrived a bit earlier than planned, so he took some time to see what had changed since he left.

"Chrollo!" Makoto called out as he ran over to him.

"Mako! Look at you, here I thought you wouldn't grow any taller than I. So catch me up on everything that's changed. Got a girlfriend yet?" asked Chrollo jokingly.

"No, but I'm interested in someone." said Makoto as he texted Haru that he met up with Chrollo. "Oh, Haru doesn't know what you look like, so let's take a photo together."

Chrollo smiled happily as Makoto took the photo. He hated that he had to move and live far from Makoto. They had a deeper connection than anyone else he's befriend and became close to.

"You know, I've been thinking of changing schools, and I've been hesitant to talk to you about it..." Chrollo confessed as they made their way to the meeting place.

"Huh? Why? You know you can tell me anything." said Makoto with worry.

"It's because it required asking both you and your roommate..." said Chrollo as he pressed his index fingers together. "I wanted to attend the same university with you, but I'd need a place to stay."

Makoto's eyes widened in shock. Were his parents okay with this? Was he acting alone? There were so many things he wanted to know.

"I'm sure you have questions, but I just need to know if it's possible if I can stay with you. You know me, I'm not a free loader, so I'll do my fair share and get a part time." said Chrollo with a sigh. "So...?"

"But your parents?" Makoto asked.

"They're gone." he replied then scratched the back of his neck. "They've been gone for a while now."

"I'm sorry for your loss..." said Makoto, wondering why he never told him before.

"Huh? They're not dead, but they might as well be since they never come home anymore." Chrollo chuckled before putting his serious face back on. "Why should I stay there alone when I can come live here with you two?"

"Still, to not tell them..." muttered Makoto as they boarded the bus. "Though, I'm one to talk. I hardly tell my mom anything these days."

"You had a one sided argument with her about a week ago right? At least your mom still cares. Somewhat." said Chrollo with a forced smile.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Chrollo sipped on his drink as he texted Hisoka. The meet up time was drawing near and most of his friends had arrived. Was he being held back at the studio?

"I'm here! God they just wouldn't shut up." said Hisoka as he collapsed into a chair. "Did I miss anything?"

"No." said Makoto as he looked around. "Where's the friend you mentioned?"

"Huh? Oh, where's yours?" Hisoka asked.

They both pointed to Chrollo. Chrollo pointed at himself then let it click. He was the friend they were both referring to. He found it strange that they seemed friendly with each other.

"How do you know Chrollo?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"We grew up in an orphanage together. The one we bumped into each other at." explained Hisoka as he took a sip of Makoto's soda. "How do you know him?"

Makoto blinked as his mind processed the information. If he and Chrollo were orphan mates, how come he didn't recognize him? Chrollo could see the confusion in Makoto's eyes then cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Why don't the three of us walk a bit?" said Chrollo as he ushered them out of their seats.

They walked in silence with Chrollo in the middle.

"Makoto, you're probably wondering how you could've missed Hisoka since we were raised together. Well, I don't know what happened to you, but the three of us grew up in that orphanage together. And you two weren't the best of friends there either." Chrollo explained. "And you mentioned someone you wanted to be a thing with."

Hisoka looked at Chrollo then pointed at Makoto discreetly. Chrollo wasn't sure whether to laugh at the irony or feel bad for them.

"And you said you were interested in someone." Chrollo said as he looked at Makoto. Makoto discreetly pointed at Hisoka. "Got it."

Chrollo told them to go on ahead as he needed to duck into the store beside them. He let out the laughter he had been holding in. Never would he have thought the two people who hated each other so much as kids would grow up to want to date each other. He wiped his eyes then straightened himself out before stepping out.

"Is everything okay?" Makoto asked as he racked his brain for any hint of a memory.

"Yeah. So, do you really not recognize each other from back then? Well, Hisoka's hair did get a bit darker..." said Chrollo as he looked at him. "You two hated each other back in the orphanage. It was so bad that Mr. Tsubasu had to do activities with the both of you separately."

Makoto and Hisoka looked at each other with worry and concern all over their faces. Neither could remember what happened back then.

"There was that one time Makoto had slipped dead bugs into your lunch and somehow you found out and cut off a chunk of his hair. Oh my god, I had tears in my eyes that day." said Chrollo while cracking up.

A tightly shut door in their minds opened. Memories that they had suppressed over the years spilled out in a jumbled mess, only some being visible. Makoto glared at Hisoka and earned himself one back. Chrollo looked at the both of them then internally groaned. He probably should've kept quiet.

"Now I know why you felt familiar. Why it felt like I knew you. You're that stupid pinkish haired bastard child they left by the side of the road!" Makoto exclaimed as he turned on his heel on left.

"As if you're any better you psychotic mental!" Hisoka shouted then walked away in anger.

Chrollo frowned as he had to go with Makoto. He hurried to catch up and often looked back at Hisoka. He didn't intend for things to turn out this way.

"I should've kept quiet. I'm sorry. I thought you both had set aside your differences already..." apologized Chrollo as they went home.

"No, I want to thank you. I almost ended up dating that ignorant fool who couldn't do a thing without someone's help." spat Makoto as they waited at the light. "He deserved to be bullied."

"Makoto..." Chrollo said in disappointment.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru heard the front door open then slam shut. Makoto quickly walked past then holed himself up in his room. Chrollo poked his head into the living room and gave Haru a small wave.

"Why is he upset...?" Haru asked as he turned the TV volume down.

"I might've unearthed suppressed memories..." Chrollo admitted as he fidgeted with his phone. "They were pretty close to asking each other out. And I ruined it."

"Really? And here I thought you knew him the best being his first friend." Haru said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not perfect. Cut me some slack. I doubt they'll get together now at this point. They really hated each other's guts back then. Like, it scared some of us at times." Chrollo said as he remembered the scary look Makoto had in his eyes.

"Well, you're going to fix this since you opened up pandora's box." said Haru as he turned back to the TV. "Don't think of getting me involved."

"Please? You're also Makoto's best friend. And I can get Shalnark on board, so it'll be the three of us." pleaded Chrollo with puppy eyes.

"Fine. Only because I want Makoto to be happy." said Haru with a huff.

"Thank you!" Chrollo said as he side hugged Haru

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Chrollo waited at a nearby fast food place with Haru to meet up with Shalnark. Haru sighed as the Shalnark person had no sense of punctuality. Shalnark entered the place then spotted them.

"So, you're the reason why Hisoka came home pissed and nearly beheaded me when I offered him three packs of cards?" Shalnark said flatly.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that. I accidentally opened their pandora boxes... I didn't know they had purposefully suppressed those memories. I figured they reconciled but still had their memories." confessed Chrollo. "How much more do I have to apologize?"

"You'll be apologizing until they're fucking each other every day 'cause they're madly in love." Shalnark deadpanned as he was secretly glad he had been called out so he wouldn't have to deal with Hisoka's temper.

Haru stifled his laughter then cleared his throat. Makoto was probably the easiest to deal with compared to Hisoka.

"Should we start with Hisoka first? Makoto is easier to reason with. Though, I doubt I should help with him. He really doesn't like me after everything I've said." Haru said weakly.

"Sounds good. Though, it'd probably be best to figure out why they hated each other so much. Ah, Mr. Tsubasu. Come with me." said Chrollo as he pulled them out of their seats.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

"What? He won't be back for a week?" Chrollo asked in disbelief.

"That's right. He doesn't live in town... He's stopping by tomorrow though." she said with a hopeful look.

"Tomorrow is fine. Make sure he doesn't leave. Tell him Chrollo wants to talk." said Chrollo then looked at the two behind him. "I know you have classes, but do you attend school?"

"No. I work. Night time mostly. So I'm pretty much free in the afternoon." said Shalnark with a shrug.

"Please tell me you'll be free sometime in the afternoon, Haru." said Chrollo.

"Yeah. around 3:30. Should we meet here?" Haru asked.

They all agreed to meet there at 4. Chrollo thanked the woman before they left the orphanage.


	5. Page 5

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Makoto quietly typed up his paper while listening to his playlist on Spotify. Haru spotted him then sat beside him. Makoto didn't glance his way. He kept silent as he ate his snack. What should he say? He obviously couldn't be direct about it. Makoto finally looked at him then flashed him a happy smile.

"Hey, class is done?" Makoto asked as he took out his earbuds.

"Yep. Totally not looking forward to my next one. Are you doing anything after your last class? Kind of wanna swim a little." Haru said, hiding behind his snack.

"We can. I'm not doing anything special today." said Makoto then went back to his paper.

"Not going to see the kids? Or stopping by His-" Haru said then flinched at the sound of Makoto dropping his textbook purposefully. "I guess not then...?"

"I don't have much time to visit the kids this week. I have big projects coming up." Makoto said as he picked up his text book.

"Ah. So, you haven't talked about him. Why?" Haru asked.

"Who?" Makoto asked cluelessly.

"His-" Haru started then flinched when he dropped his textbook again. "Can you stop that?"

"Then don't mention that thing." Makoto spat.

Haru kept quiet then texted Chrollo his results. It looked like it'd be harder than he anticipated.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru rubbed his eye as class had finally finished. Makoto still had about half an hour left in class. He needed to figure out a way to pry at his memories without mentioning Hisoka. Should he just ask about his time in the orphanage? What if he figured out what he was trying to do? He really wasn't cut out for this.

Haru quietly waited outside the classroom for Makoto as thirty boring minutes had finally passed. Makoto noticed Haru leaning against the wall and smiled. It wasn't often Haru waited outside the classroom for him. It also meant he had something heavy weighing on his mind.

"What's bothering you, Haru?" Makoto asked as they walked out of the building.

"I call myself your best friend, but there was a whole portion of your childhood I didn't know about. I'm a terrible friend..." Haru said, trying to guilt Makoto into telling him.

"Well it's not your fault. I'm the one who purposefully made myself forget." said Makoto with a chuckle. "I can tell you what I remember."

"Really? That'd make me feel better." said Haru, hoping Makoto wouldn't skimp over memories with Hisoka.

"Hm, I remember laughing and playing a lot with the other kids, mostly Chrollo. Mr. Tsubasu was actually pretty handsome back then. Time really did a number on him." Makoto said as he racked his brain. "Oh, we also went on a trip to someplace. I don't remember where... everyone was missing for some reason."

"Everyone was missing?" Haru asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I remember being with them then I wasn't. I was crying a lot..." Makoto recalled wondering what had happened.

Haru texted Chrollo his findings. Chrollo confirmed Makoto had been missing that day, but obviously he was found since he's here with them in the present. Did he get separated from them accidentally? Makoto laughed then continued mentioning happy times. Not once was Hisoka brought up.

"What about other sad times?" Haru asked as they changed in the locker room.

"Hm, well, Chrollo did mention Hisoka had cut my hair for putting dead bugs in his lunch..." said Makoto flatly.

"What else about Hisoka?" Haru blurted out then face palmed. There was only way out. "I'm sorry for asking. I'm going ahead."

Haru quickly left then slipped into the pool. He managed to escape for now.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Shalnark checked the time then sighed. The other two were running late. He was usually the one to be late when meeting up.

"We're here!" Haru said as they ran over to Shalnark. "I forgot to get Chrollo."

"Let's do this thing. I've gotta work at 9." said Shalnark.

They walked in and Chrollo motioned for them to follow him. He spotted Mr. Tsubasu waiting inside one of the rooms.

"Mr. Tsubasu?" Chrollo called out before walking in.

"My! I haven't seen you in ages. Who are these wonderful lads with you? Friends?" Mr. Tsubasu asked as he gave Chrollo a hug.

"Yeah. So, I actually had some questions to ask. I hope you don't mind if I pick your brain for a bit." Chrollo said as he sat the elder down.

"Ask away." Mr. Tsubasu said with a hearty chuckle.

"Makoto bullied Hisoka, right? Do you know why? If not then when? A general time frame would be enough." Chrollo asked with a serious look. "Believe it or not, those two warring kids were about to start dating. That is, until I opened my mouth..."

"My... If I didn't know how much of an honest person you are, I'd think you were pulling my leg." said Mr. Tsubasu as he thought. "I'm not sure why, but I believe the time I noticed a change between them was in March... About two months after Hisoka was admitted in."

"Do you remember anything significant about the two of them? Like one being missing or trapped? Maybe hurt?" Chrollo asked, hoping Mr. Tsubasu remembered.

"Hm... I remember going upstairs to check on you all and I heard shuffling. When I opened the door, Makoto was coughing a lot." said Mr. Tsubasu. "Hisoka... hm... he was missing for a few days. I don't remember how many. You're better off asking them who have better memories."

"Well, that's the thing. We can't. They refuse to talk about each other, so we came to you. But thank you for the information. I know it'll help us understand better." said Chrollo with an appreciative look.

"Let me give you my number in case you have any more when I'm gone." said Mr. Tsubasu as he politely asked for his phone.

Haru gave Shalnark a high five as they weren't going to fully lose their means of information. Chrollo thanked him again then gestured for them to leave.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Hisoka's coworker looked on in horror at the disaster before them. They quietly whispered amongst themselves trying to pick a sacrifice to figure out why Hisoka's work was suffering terribly.

"Hisoka...? Can we chat for a bit?" the sacrifice asked weakly.

"What is it?" Hisoka mumbled as sat down.

"Well, all of us here are worried about you. You came in looking very grumpy today. Not your usual grump either." she said with nervous laughter. "Did Shalnark do something?"

"I wish..." Hisoka muttered then noticed something that reminded him of Makoto.

His coworkers covered their mouths as said item was thrown in the trash and out of his sight.

"Hisoka... is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it...?" she asked, hoping he'd say no.

"I don't. I'm leaving early." Hisoka said as he packed his things.

"Make sure you get some rest. Maybe it'll make you feel better..." she said, thankful he didn't plan to stay the entire day.

They all exhaled after Hisoka left the room. It felt as if they were defusing a timed bomb.

"Really... he seemed so happy the day before. Did he get rejected by the person he wanted to be serious with?" she asked with a frown.

"Wouldn't he be sad instead of a ticking time bomb?" another said in confusion.

"Maybe he's past that stage of denial and sadness." one said with a shrug.

"I really hope I'm wrong. I'd love to see Hisoka in a happy and healthy relationship." she said softly.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Chrollo quietly sat on Makoto's bed as he did work. If he cherished his ears, it was probably best he avoided mentioning Hisoka.

"So, you remember telling me about being interested in someone right?" Chrollo asked.

It took a moment for Makoto's mind to register what he meant. Resentment and disgust filled his face as he thought about him. His heart contracted in pain. It was hard keeping up a front. All he wanted to do was sit alone in a room while yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. He wanted to throw things and shout out curse words. His mind and heart were completely working against each other. He calmly faced Chrollo with a smile.

"What about it?" he asked casually.

"You remember telling me who, right?" Chrollo pressed.

"Of course not. I never said a word." Makoto said with a shrug then turned back around.

"We both know you pointed to Hisoka. Why can't you-" Chrollo said then had his mouth covered by an upset Makoto.

"Stop it! I don't want to see his face, I don't want to hear his name, and I don't want ANYTHING to do with him!" Makoto shouted before moving his hand. "Give it up."

"I can't. I ruined yours and his happiness. I know you still like him. It's not easy to get over someone like that..." Chrollo said, knowing he was walking on eggshells at this point. "I want to help you both get together, but we'd have to get to the root of it all first..."

"Nothing needs to be done. This is how it's supposed to be." said Makoto despite his heart silently pleading. "I should've ignored him that day."

"Makoto..." Chrollo said softly as he watched his best friend immerse himself deeper into his homework.

Haru had heard everything from the other side of the door. Chrollo has the bravery he didn't. Haru stepped back as Chrollo had come looking defeated.

"He cares slightly. The frame you showed me still had the photo in it." Chrollo said in a low voice as they sat in the living room. "I could feel the happiness coming off of it."

"Think Shalnark's having any luck?" Haru asked worriedly.

"I'd like to say yes, but Hisoka..." Chrollo muttered.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Shalnark dodged flying cards and was close to losing his own temper.

"Could you stop that and listen to me? I have no idea what's really going on, but I don't see why you can't get together with Makoto. What happened between you two in the past is the past. You can't deny how he made you... not you." Shalnark said as he moved closer to Hisoka. "You even had a tickle fight on my bed. A tickle fight."

"Shut up. I want nothing to do with his disgusting ass. I'd rather be burned alive than be anywhere near him." Hisoka seethed as he stuck another card in the cork board.

"Makoto liked you despite not even realizing who you were. That means something. Don't let the past come back and ruin your chances at experiencing something great." Shalnark said before leaving.

A few cards hit the door. It wasn't as many compared to last time. He genuinely wanted Hisoka to find happiness. And to also stop bringing random people home. He was tired of having to wander while he got his dick wet. He was a teensy bit jealous if he were to be honest.

Hisoka sigh heavily then moved over to the cork board to take out the cards. He hated Makoto and everything he did to him. He could say anything about him yet his heart wouldn't be into it. He hated that his mind and heart were against each other. Why? What was so hard about hating him? He sighed heavily and lost interest in throwing cards at the cork board.


	6. Page 6

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Makoto felt Haru and Chrollo staring at him with angry eyes. He couldn't even eat in peace without one of them trying to make him feel small. No matter what they tried telling him, he wasn't going to see Hisoka anymore. Just the sheer thought of him made him want to... Want to what? Hurt him? Belittle him? Make him feel like nothing? Completely worthless? The thoughts never really crossed his mind unless he was seriously thinking about it.

"Get together with Hisoka." Chrollo said.

"No." Makoto replied.

"Get together with Hisoka." Haru parroted.

"No." Makoto replied again.

"Then tell us why you hate him so much. What did he do at such a young age that you feel such intense hatred at the mere inkling of his presence?" Chrollo asked, getting tired of their stubbornness.

"You of all people should know, Chrollo. You've seen and remember the things he's done to me!" Makoto said in an annoyed tone.

"But I'm sure you instigated it." said Chrollo with a serious look. Makoto looked to Haru who looked serious as well. Were they ganging up on him? "We had a chat with Mr. Tsubasu. Seems like you two started having problems two months after Hisoka arrived."

"How does that make you so sure I instigated anything? Hisoka was a spoiled brat and was a menace to all of us. I just made sure he stayed in place." Makoto said with a disinterested shrug.

"Clearly you both know more than you let on, otherwise you wouldn't hate each other so much. I've kept quiet about it for this long, but I clearly remember you and a few others messing with Hisoka when he did nothing wrong." said Chrollo with determination.

He was going to drag the truth out no matter what. How deep their sins were, he himself didn't know, but for them to forever stay in the dark would only give birth to unnecessary violence in the future. He couldn't let that fester.

"I thought we came here to eat, not for an interrogation." said Makoto as he took cash out of his wallet then placed it on the table. "Don't ask or talk about him around me anymore. Or else I'll use violent means."

Haru looked at Chrollo who watched Makoto leave. He had grown better at hiding his feelings and playing dumb. It worried him.

"Now what do we do?" Haru asked as he finished off the rest of Makoto's food.

"Threats. If those don't work, then we'll try any means necessary." Chrollo said as his mind thought out plans.

"Does that include violence...?" asked Haru full of concern.

Chrollo kept silent as he had come up with an optimal plan. Haru quietly sighed then updated Shalnark about the situation. He wasn't having much luck on his side either. Their determination to stay away from the other was admirable.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Hisoka yawned then checked the time. It was about time for them to head home. His coworkers were happy to see that his skills had gotten back on track, but it was obvious something was still bothering him underneath. They watched Hisoka leave then quickly collected his things so he couldn't leave.

"Should we really be doing this?" a coworker asked worriedly.

"His roommate will be taking the heat so it's fine." another said then heard the door open. "There he is."

Shalnark waved then sat in one of the seats. He conversed with his colleagues to get an understanding of how he was at work. For the most part, he understood Hisoka's work had been suffering but was steadily getting better. Makoto was obviously the reason.

"And he'd throw out random pieces of clothing without a reason! Do you know how many times we've had to fish out clothes?" one said with a shake of his head. "We don't know what's going on with him, but we want our old buddy back. We're willing to help in any way we can."

"Well, I know the root of the problem. It's more of getting them to open up and come to terms with things." said Shalnark with a shake of his head.

Hisoka entered the room and was surprised to see him there. His coworkers hid behind him as if he'd protect from whatever ill fate awaited them.

"Where's my stuff?" Hisoka asked in confusion.

"Hisoka, you have more important things to worry about. Like making up with Makoto." Shalnark said then ducked when a flat iron was thrown towards him. "You know you want to talk to him again."

"You do you want to die, Shalnark?" Hisoka asked with a murderous look.

"If it means getting you two to converse and straighten things out, yes. Yes I do." Shalnark said as he poked his chest. "Don't you want to know why he bullied you?"

That sentence had caught Hisoka off guard. Would he finally learn the reason why the spoiled brat Makoto had picked on him when he didn't do a single thing to anyone? No, it didn't matter why. No reason in the world could justify what Makoto did to him.

"It doesn't matter. No reason in this entire world could justify what that asshole did. I nearly died because of him!" Hisoka said in a raised voice. "Put yourself in my shoes for once and see that it's not as black and white as you fucking dumbass busybodies think!"

They all flinched at the slamming of the door. His colleagues looked at Shalnark who ruffled his hair as he used his phone.

"Do you guys mind handing over his things? I'm also sorry that you had to witness that. Hopefully it'll give you a bit of an understanding of what's going on with him." said Shalnark before hurrying after Hisoka.

Shalnark quietly followed behind him as they walked towards the train station. Should he continue to press or wait until they got home? Knowing Hisoka, he was probably still upset.

Hisoka stopped by the curb then pulled Shalnark back as he almost walked out and got hit. Shalnark looked at him then hid his phone.

"Who are you texting that you couldn't see that the light was green? Your girlfriend?" Hisoka asked, concerned.

"Yep. Forgive me, she's such a demanding woman. She's great in bed though." lied Shalnark as he told them Hisoka's attention was on him.

"Really? How come I've never heard of her until now? Tell me everything." Hisoka said with a smile.

Shalnark knew that smile anywhere. It was his knowing smile. He knew he was lying. He just wanted to see how much he could keep up with the lie. He sighed heavily then shrugged as they crossed the street.

"You got me. I was texting my dad. He wanted to see when I could come home for a family dinner." lied Shalnark, hoping Hisoka would buy it.

"Hm, well, let me know when you decide to leave." Hisoka said and ceased asking questions.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto peeked outside his door and wondered where his best friends ran off to. He had tried calling, but neither were answering. As much as he didn't want to, asking Hisoka was his only option. He'd know where Chrollo was. It was a matter of whether he'd tell him or not.

"Don't call me again. I should've blocked your fucking number." Hisoka spat as he played solitaire.

"Look, I didn't want to call, but I was worried about Chrollo since he wasn't answering my texts or calls. You care about him just as much as I do, so I figured you'd might have a lead." Makoto said as he looked at the star, tear drop and eyes he sketched long ago.

"Funny of you to believe I'd tell you. But I don't know either. My roommate disappeared as well after we got home." said Hisoka before hanging up.

Haru was missing as well. Were they secretly meeting up? But why secretly? He shook his head then sighed. He was letting himself overthink. They had no reason to really meet other than to just hang out. He felt hurt.

"They're hanging out without me... Why..." Makoto muttered as he stopped writing. "Why not invite me...?"

It had been weeks since before they hung out earlier in the afternoon. Both were apparently "too busy" but could make time to see Shalnark. He shook his head again. Who was to say they were meeting Shalnark? Even then the wound was still there. His two best friends were leaving him out. Was this their plan? Continuously leave him out and ostracize him?

He wasn't going to fall for it. He wasn't that weak willed. What he did need to do as of then was keep Hisoka silent about the call he made to him. He certainly wouldn't hear the end of it if any caught wind of it. He was hesitant to call him so he opted for a text that was left on delivered. He expected that much.


	7. Page 7

Chrollo quietly helped Makoto with his project, wondering when would be the best time to bring up the secret meeting. A few days had passed since they initially came up with the idea and it was only the night before that they finally found a space they could use. What could he say to convince him to go that wouldn't seem suspicious if he begged?

"Hey, Makoto." said Chrollo as he taped down notes. "Ever been to a bar around here?"

"A few times with Haru. Why do you ask?" replied Makoto as he wondered about placement.

"I'd like to go to one with the three of you. Have a guys night, you know? I actually looked a few up yesterday and one caught my eye. Have you heard of this place?" asked Chrollo, showing Makoto his phone screen.

"I've heard of it, but I've never been inside. Is that where you want to go?" asked Makoto with a smile.

"Yep. Ah, I can't wait. I'd prefer to go around ten or so though." Chrollo said as he gave Shalnark the okay. "Can we go tonight?"

"I guess so. Since you're helping out it should go faster." said Makoto as he checked over the materials.

Shalnark had confirmed that Hisoka was down for a drink after work. All they had to do was get them into the appropriate room. Makoto glanced at Chrollo who was smiling at his phone. Was he that happy to be going out drinking? How well could he hold his liquor anyway? He decided not to dwell on it and put his focus into finishing his project.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

A coworker fished the garment out of the trash then hid it from Hisoka's sight. Four times in one day he's had to rescue a garment. Just what exactly was making him this way?

"Hisoka." another coworker called out after seeing the look on their senior's face. "Hisoka, I'm aware you're my senior here but, you can't keep doing this. What if a garment gets a stain? How would you explain it to the companies we borrowed them from? 'I threw it out on an impulse'? Do you really think that'd fly over with them?"

"Then help me forget him." Hisoka mumbled as he held his head.

"I'm sorry, what did you-" she started but was silenced by his outburst.

"Unless you all know of a way to make me forget his entire existence, nothing will change." Hisoka said in a raised voice before crumbling. "I'm tired..."

They could see the flurry of negative emotions emitting off of Hisoka. Anger, resentment, sadness, bitterness, and malice. All of that occupied him. They pitied him. They missed their Hisoka full of sunshine.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Shalnark asked as he kept a lookout.

"It's better than doing nothing, right?" Chrollo asked as Haru was bringing Makoto to him so they could go together.

"That's true. Hisoka will most likely arrive first, so let me know when you're near so I can slip him into room while you all come in." said Shalnark as he swirled his drink around.

"Really, I'm grateful your coworkers are willing to help us." Chrollo said then noticed Makoto approaching with Haru. "Gotta go. See you."

Shalnark finished off his drink before leaning back with a heavy sigh. It was one of those rare days. He hated rare days, especially when certain regulars knew. He couldn't complain, otherwise he'd be seeing cuts in his paycheck. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh? Didn't think I'd get such a treat today. I must be god's favorite today." Shalnark said as he started to strip.

"Cut it out, dipshit." said Hisoka as he pushed him back.

"You got here quicker than expected. Need a drink?" asked Shalnark as he handed him his glass.

He chuckled as Hisoka drank it all before finishing the entire bottle alone. It was obvious he was stressed about something. That something being Makoto.

"I need more." Hisoka muttered as he cradled the bottle.

"Right away." said Shalnark as he walked out.

At this point, Hisoka would drink himself to sleep. He brought back a non alcoholic drink that looked as if it contained alcohol. Hisoka gratefully took it then cursed him when he learned it wasn't spiked.

"You know, I've been wondering. Do you remember how we met?" Shalnark asked as he leaned Hisoka against him.

"Not too far from this bar. Some women wouldn't leave you be so I stepped in. Needless to say I took them all to bed eventually." Hisoka said with a sigh.

"You were pretty rough around the edges. Though if we're to be honest, you still are. But I like that about you." said Shalnark as he poked his cheek. "Ah, I need to take this call. Stay here."

Chrollo looked around as it was more packed than he anticipated. Haru kept Makoto distracted as Chrollo had gone off to meet with Shalnark.

"There you are. We brought him, now what?" Chrollo asked.

"Get him a bit drunk. It'll be easier to bring him up that way. Anyway, I need to get back to Hisoka and make sure he doesn't sober up before Makoto arrives. It's the room with a star on it." replied Shalnark before heading upstairs.

"Wow, this tastes pretty good. Chrollo picked a fine place." Makoto said as he looked around.

"Maybe we should come again then?" Haru said with a smile.

"Definitely." Makoto replied.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Both Chrollo and Haru dragged Makoto upstairs and saw Shalnark waiting outside of it. They exchanged nods before pushing Makoto into the room with Hisoka.

"Will this work? What if they don't remember?" Haru asked in a panic.

"That's why I didn't let him have too much." Chrollo and Shalnark said in unison.

Haru trusted them, but his gut told him things could go terribly wrong. Inside the room, Makoto sat on the floor while Hisoka lied on the couch.

"Do I know you?" Makoto asked as he finally got up off the floor.

"You're cute." Hisoka responded as he bit his own finger.

"You look familiar..." Makoto muttered as he squatted in front of Hisoka. "Oh, those are cute..."

Hisoka giggled at Makoto's gentle touch on his cheeks. Makoto smiled then did it again just to hear his giggles. It made his stomach flutter slightly.

"Why don't I have the name and number of such a cute guy like you?" Hisoka asked as he held Makoto's hands.

"I'm not cute..." Makoto denied as he looked away.

"Look at me..." Hisoka whispered as he held Makoto's face.

He placed a few playful kisses on his cheeks before going for his lips. The softness of each other's lips felt familiar. Makoto bit his bottom lip, hoping to understand the feeling more. Hisoka readily gave him entrance and unknowingly explored familiar territory along with Makoto. Hisoka was the first to pull away then licked his lips. He wondered how the rest of him tasted.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Makoto. And you?" Makoto asked.

"Hisoka. So, how did you end up in here?" Hisoka asked as he gently rubbed the back of Makoto's hands.

"I don't know, but I don't really mind it. When I first laid eyes on you, my chest felt weird. It hurt, but I felt light. I feel happy and can't stop wanting to smile." Makoto confessed.

"Same here. I never felt such intensity from a kiss before. It was like magic being released for all to see." said Hisoka.

They happily chatted until things started to get ugly. The duo were beginning to sober up. Hisoka leaned in for one last kiss before deciding to nap.

"Hisoka!? What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"The hell you doing in here!? Authorized personnel is only allowed up here." Hisoka said sleepily.

"I came here to hang out with friends, but it looks like we got separated. I bet you had something to do with it." Makoto hissed.

"I did nothing. Just leave me alone." Hisoka said defensively.

"Ugh, of all my dumb luck..." said Makoto as he walked over to the door. "Hey, why won't this door open?"

"Huh? Did you lock it?" Hisoka asked skeptically. "Just turn the damn knob and get out."

"I would if I could but I can't! Why can't you understand that?" Makoto said in a raised voice.

"I don't need to understand an object like you." spat Hisoka as he used his phone. "Just get out of my sight."

Makoto growled in frustration as the door just wouldn't open. Haru looked at Chrollo and Shalnark who made sure the blockade didn't move. He wanted to say something, but they'd instantly be able to recognize their voices.

Hisoka looked at Makoto who sat slumped by the door. He liked the way he looked so pathetic, so he discreetly took a photo. Makoto tried texting them, but neither responded. They had turned off their phones.

"Why aren't you worried?" Makoto spat as Hisoka had the same stupid look on his face.

"Shalnark will be back at some point. It's comfortable in here. That is, until you came in." responded Hisoka with a heavy frown.

Their drunk memories started to resurface. They looked at each other then away before blushing. Makoto fought with himself to stop as it was Hisoka. He shouldn't feel anything but hatred for him.

Hisoka on the other hand felt like he won in some sense. As much as he didn't like Makoto's presence, causing misery for him was the best thing in the world.

"Why did you kiss me?" Makoto finally asked after a long silence.

"Why did you respond? Hm? You didn't pull away." Hisoka countered, remembering everything.

"That's..." Makoto said then trailed off. Why did he? "I was drunk."

"What a load of bullshit. Do you know how overused that excuse is?" Hisoka retorted, sitting up. "Admit it, you liked it."

"I fucking hate you. Why would I want to kiss you, huh? That's fucking disgusting. I'd rather be a sex slave than have anything to do with you." Makoto shouted angrily.

"I'd rather be burned alive than know that someone as god awful as you exists!" Hisoka shouted back.

Soon a fight ensued. Haru looked at the two who didn't budge. They were going to kill each other at this rate. Chrollo held Haru back then shook his head.

"Why did you leave me for dead huh!?" Hisoka shouted as he strangled Makoto from above him.

"Why did you try to kill me!?" Makoto shouted back as now Hisoka was lying on his back strangling Hisoka.

"You made my life more miserable than it already was asshole!" Hisoka shouted louder as he was now above Makoto again.

"Those who can't take it should just die!" Makoto shouted back before kneeing Hisoka.

They pulled apart and desperately gasped for air. Hisoka took that chance to subdue him, restraining his arms and sitting on his stomach where his legs couldn't reach him.

"You ruined my life. It was already bad and you just had to make shit worse. I wish I killed you in your sleep." Hisoka said, unable to stop his tears. "I should've... I really should've!"

Makoto quietly stared at Hisoka as a few of his tears landed on him. He tried moving his arms, but doing so made Hisoka grip tighter. His nails dug into his skin, drawing a little blood. He hated Hisoka, but seeing this vulnerable side made him less hostile.

"I ruined your life? That's a laugh. You aren't innocent. Countless times you've terrorized me and I've often faced near death situations. Or I was left all alone. Young me couldn't understand, but I do now. It was all you." Makoto said as he looked Hisoka in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have if you'd just treated me like everyone else! Why was that so fucking hard?" Hisoka asked with noticeable voice cracks.

Makoto kept silent. Hisoka searched his face, hoping to find his answer.

"Because you were the new kid. Because of the way you looked. You were easy to pick on." Makoto replied emotionless.

Hisoka gripped his arms tighter, causing Makoto to flinch at his wounds being touched. Makoto quietly observed Hisoka as there wasn't anything he could do in his current position. His mind and heart continued to work against each other, one wanting to hurt him further, the other wanting to comfort him.

"If its any consolation, I did want to apologize at one point, but then you pulled that stunt, making me angrier." said Makoto with his eyes closed.

"What stunt...?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"The trip stunt. You purposefully made sure I was left behind." Makoto said with a glare. "I'm lucky Mr. Tsubasu was an attentive guy."

Makoto waited for Hisoka's response then felt unnerved by his silence. What was he thinking? Was he planning to hurt him? Hisoka leaned back then released him. He was tired. He climbed back onto the couch and kept his back to Makoto. He knew he was leaving himself vulnerable.

"I don't want much to do with you anymore." Hisoka muttered.

"I can say the same." replied Makoto as he stared at his backside.

He looked at his wrists and the small trickles of blood that dried on them. Makoto left his spot on the floor then walked over. He reached out and hesitated as he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"I know you want to hurt me. Just do it." Hisoka said with his eyes closed.

The door suddenly opened and Shalnark had stepped in.

"You seem familiar... Oh! You're that guy Hisoka brought home. Makoto right? Why are you in here...?" asked Shalnark, playing dumb.

Makoto looked between them before leaving the room. Shalnark looked out at his retreating figure. They had gotten worried when they couldn't hear their voices well like before. Shalnark lifted Hisoka's legs before sitting down.

"What happened? I've never seen you look so glum." said Shalnark as he looked at him.

"I want my memories erased. I want my heart ripped out." muttered Hisoka.

"Hisoka..." he called out quietly.

"I don't understand it. He made me so miserable, yet it says it wants to be close to him. It took so much to keep myself from doing anything." confessed Hisoka as his body started to shake. "I was so scared..."

"I get it. The things he did can't easily be forgiven nor forgotten, but why should you let the past dictate your future happiness? Sure, it could just be a passing crush, but you've never been serious about anyone until he came along." Shalnark said sternly. "Don't let that slip away."

"But we did things to each other that let deep scars... we can't overcome that." mumbled Hisoka.

"You won't know until you try." Shalnark replied then gave his head a pat.


	8. Page 8

Hisoka. An orphan just like he was. Hisoka. An orphan he picked on because it was fun. Hisoka. A man he had shamelessly developed feelings for without realizing who he really was. Hisoka. He couldn't forget him, even if he wanted to.

Memories of the night a few nights ago surfaced. His hatred, his vulnerability, his gentleness when they were tipsy. They constantly plagued his mind. He couldn't stand it.

Makoto shook his head in disbelief. Why was he meeting up with him anyway? There was nothing else they had to say to each other. He quietly ate alone as Haru was still in class. This would be the last time he saw Hisoka.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru yawned as he leaned against Makoto in class. He could feel Makoto's body shaking. Did he need to piss? He wrote down his question then slid it towards Makoto. Makoto wrote back then returned his focus to the board. Haru chalked it up to nerves as midterms were fast approaching. His birthday was also coming up.

"Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday? Go out for drinks at a different bar? A small party?" Haru asked, prepared to write his thoughts down.

"Mr. Nanase. Care to share with the class what you feel is more important than today's lesson?" the professor asked.

"I was asking about birthday plans, but in no way is it more important than the lesson. My apologizes, sir." Haru replied.

He was let off with a warning. He still couldn't help but wonder why Makoto looked so nervous.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

"Hey, I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later." said Makoto before parting ways with Haru.

The cafe wasn't too far from where Hisoka worked. He knew he'd be missing out on a part of class if he stayed any longer past 3pm. That's how long he planned to give Hisoka to come. He felt as if there was something they needed to clear up. At least to him.

The train came to a stop and passengers filed in and out. The next stop was his stop. It felt slightly nostalgic making his way to Hisoka's workplace. No matter how much he tried not to, he couldn't help the fond memories that resurfaced. Even some of past came to light as well. Why was he so cruel to Hisoka? Was he jealous? Envious? He didn't know.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto quietly sat as he waited. Fifteen minutes had passed since the time he stated in his text. Hisoka didn't respond. He placed his phone down and quietly drank his water. What did he come here to accomplish? Annoy him further? Cause more trouble? Apologize? Talk things out? He noticed someone stopped by his table, but it was just someone else's friend.

What was he expecting? Hisoka wasn't going to come. They were still at odds. He finally ordered something small to eat before he left. For once in his life, he had viewed himself as a disgusting monster. The more he thought on everything, the more it revealed how nasty he was for absolutely no reason. Hisoka made a point. He should've died. The waitress placed his wrapped food down and he handed her the payment for it.

Makoto left the cafe. He had to be realistic about things. Things were supposed to turn out this way. He called Haru and explained that he'd be back earlier than expected.

"But, is everything okay...? You've been so... sullen." Haru asked.

"Yeah. Just did a long overdue reflection. Some things just aren't as black and white as they appear." Makoto replied with a chuckle.

Makoto stood on the platform with others as he waited for the train. He hadn't texted Hisoka that he came and left. He wanted to wait until he was on the train so he couldn't have second thoughts. He had put his phone on silent as he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. The train arrived just as Hisoka started to call since he wasn't answering texts. Makoto boarded the train. The train pulled out of the station.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru looked at Makoto as they walked home. He was too quiet. Something must have happened on his way to wherever he went.

"Makoto, something happened, right?" Haru asked as he held Makoto back.

"Nothing happened. I'm just tired. Let's hurry home." said Makoto as he pulled Haru along.

Haru's phone dinged and the notification caused him to stop. Hisoka was at their place. Makoto looked at him curiously.

"Why don't we eat out tonight? We can bring something back for Chrollo." Haru said quickly, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Why do suddenly? I thought we all agreed to cook together tonight." Makoto said in confusion.

"I'm feeling lazy and Chrollo said he wouldn't he home to help." lied Haru.

Makoto grabbed onto a pole and stopped Haru from moving. He wanted answers.

"Why all of a sudden? This morning you both were excited to cook dinner." Makoto commented as it seemed fishy. "Why can't we go home?"

"Humans change their minds everyday. How is this any different?" Haru argued, trying to pull him.

"Just tell me the truth. Did Chrollo flood the place?" Makoto asked angrily.

Haru checked his phone then relaxed. He let Makoto go then sighed.

"Okay, I give. I was lying. Chrollo just didn't want us coming back early. He planned a surprise for you." Haru lied.

"Oh. I'll pretend I don't know." said Makoto with a smile.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru opened the door then looked inside. Nothing seemed strange. Chrollo appeared from around the corner with a bright smile.

"How was school?" Chrollo asked as they followed him inside.

"Tiring. I wish we didn't have to work so hard." Haru whined as he entered his bedroom.

"Ah! You can't go in there!" Chrollo said, blocking Makoto's bedroom door.

"Why not?" Makoto asked, playing along.

Haru stuck his head out wondering what Chrollo did. Chrollo looked at Haru and mouthed something to him. Haru's eyes widened and he was quick to subdue Makoto.

"Hey! What's going on?" Makoto asked as Chrollo entered his room. "I thought it was just a surprise."

"It is! He's just... very particular of it." Haru replied, hiding the worry behind a smile.

Haru covered his eyes as Chrollo had dragged Hisoka into his room. Haru got off of him once Chrollo had secured Hisoka into his room.

"You can go in now." Haru said with an innocent face.

Makoto shook his head then opened his door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Haru quickly closed his door then made sure Makoto couldn't get out. Chrollo poked his head out then received a thumbs up from Haru.

"Alright, get out. It's obvious you two refuse to make peace. We don't want to see you over here ever again unless you plan on making up with him." said Chrollo as he pushed Hisoka towards the front door.

"Just let me talk to him." Hisoka said as he held the door frame.

"And then what? Argue? Fight? No thank you." said Chrollo.

Makoto tried opening his door but it wouldn't budge. He heard a voice that didn't belong to any of them.

"Haru, let me out! Who is that out there!?" Makoto asked as he banged against the door.

Hisoka heard banging and slipped past Chrollo to find out. Makoto tried using his body to forced whatever was blocking his path to move. He heard voices then the door opened.

"Hisoka...?" Makoto said slowly.

"So you are home..." Hisoka said quietly.

Haru looked at Chrollo who face palmed. It would've gone smoothly had Makoto not banged against the door.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't-" Makoto said but was cut off.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk." Hisoka said.

Makoto looked at Haru and Chrollo who got the hint. Makoto closed the door as Hisoka sat on his bed.

"I've done my long overdue reflection. I'm a certified idiot. A disgusting monster. No amount of apologizes, cash or gifts can make up for what I did to you as a kid. I haven't figured out why I did it, but no matter what the reason, it was wrong." Makoto said with his head lowered. "You have every right to hate me."

Makoto grabbed a pair of scissors off of his desk then handed them to Hisoka. Hisoka looked at them then back at Makoto.

"A knife would've been more practical but, if it'd make you feel any better, even the slightest bit, go ahead and cut me." said Makoto in a small voice. "I deserve it."

"Why did you tell everyone I was a freak...?" Hisoka asked as he clearly remembered others calling him a freak with freaky powers.

He knew he had a special gift. A gift that could resemble that of rubber and gum. It was one of the reasons his parents abandoned him.

"To get them on my side. I fed them lies that you said things about them which weren't true." Makoto confessed without raising his head.

Hisoka eyed the scissors.

"Why did you tell me to wait in that alleyway when we both knew someone was watching us? Were you hoping I'd never come back?" asked Hisoka as he palmed the scissors.

"Yes." responded Makoto. "I didn't think he'd get violent. I don't know how you freed yourself, but I'm glad you escaped... That was awful of me to do, no matter how much I didn't like you."

Hisoka rested the open scissors on Makoto's arm. He could feel the cool metal against his skin. He braved himself for the pain that was soon to come. His eyes shot open at the feeling of the metal resting against his neck. He couldn't keep his body from trembling, but he had brought this upon himself.

"Just do it..." muttered Makoto.

Hisoka quietly placed the scissors off to the side and opted for biting him instead. Makoto finally looked up and observed the bite mark on his arm.

"Cutting you with scissors wouldn't make me any better than you. Since we're revealing things. I'll tell you." said Hisoka as he sighed. "It's true. I purposefully made sure you were separated from the rest of us."

Makoto looked at him with a tear stained face. He didn't know when he started crying, but he couldn't stop. Perhaps it was his guilty conscience.

"And I did strangle you that night with the intent to kill. It was to also get back at you for leaving me with that monster." Hisoka confessed as he looked at his hands. "I'm really glad Mr. Tsubasu came up when he did..."

Hisoka met his eyes with a bitter smile.

"Looks like we can't forgive each other for our grave mistakes." Hisoka said before rising from his spot on the bed.

Makoto reached over and sobbed into Hisoka's chest. He was the reason Hisoka acted the way he did. He was the reason he never got adopted at that time. Hisoka wasn't sure what to do. He still wasn't happy with him, but his heart couldn't stand to see him this upset.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be here enjoying life like this." Makoto mumbled as he sniffled.

"But you've changed, haven't you? I can't readily forgive you and vice versa, but maybe with time...?" said Hisoka as he patted his back.

Makoto remained silent as his chest continued to pain him. This was how it all ended. Their misdeeds came to light and they're finally at peace. They weren't supposed to be close like they were in the beginning. This fact hurt him deeply. The entire time since they remembered each other, his heart never stopped beating for him, even if he never showed it.

Makoto pulled away then slid back on his bed. He kept Hisoka long enough.

"That's all I wanted to say. You don't have to keep my number and you certainly don't have to stop by the school or here anymore." said Makoto as he wiped his eyes free of tears.

"Are you cutting me out of your life?" Hisoka asked while standing in the same spot.

"I figured that's what you'd want." Makoto muttered.

Hisoka sat down then crawled over to Makoto. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Hisoka stared at him.

"I don't. Everyday at work my mind was plagued by you. It was frustrating, hearing my mind and heart arguing constantly. I still want something with you. What happened between us in the past is the past." Hisoka said then caressed Makoto's cheek. "What matters is what's happening now."

Makoto sat up and held Hisoka's gaze.

"I want something with you too..." Makoto whispered before leaning in for a kiss.


	9. Page 9

Hisoka's coworkers looked on in amazement. Hisoka's work had gone from 0 to a 100 within 12 hours. They weren't sure what happened, but they were glad to have him back and not have to fish garments out of the trash.

"So, you seem bubbly. Had a wild night last night?" a coworker asked.

"No, though I wouldn't have minded." Hisoka replied as he counted his items.

"Then?" she asked.

"I'm dating." Hisoka said cheerfully.

Everyone in the room was now looking at him. They never thought they'd hear his name and "dating" in the same sentence. Hisoka looked at them then smiled warmly.

"You're practically shining. I'm going blind." she joked.

"I think I'm going to like this..." Hisoka mumbled as he thought of Makoto.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Haru wasn't exactly sure what happened the night before since Chrollo had dragged him out of the apartment. Makoto seemed... happier. Radiant even.

"What happened last night?" Haru asked curiously.

"I got a boyfriend." Makoto responded without hesitation.

"What." Haru said in confusion. "Who?"

"Hisoka... He was right last night. We shouldn't let our past ruin our future happiness. I really like him, Haru. I want to be with him. I want to do things for him and see him smiling." confessed Makoto as he closed his notebook.

"So... while we were gone... you two made up AND decided to date?" Haru asked.

"Basically. Oh, right! Birthday plans! So I was thinking we'd have it at the orphanage. It's been a while since I've seen them and I'd like them to be able to celebrate with me." explained Makoto then wrote down a summary of what he wanted to do. "You can share it with everyone else."

"Wow... you really are low maintenance..." Haru muttered then received a hit on the arm.

Makoto pressed the power button on his phone and saw his lock screen. His face turned red immediately. How did he not notice it before? He moved to change it then received a text from the culprit.

"Why are you smiling so big and blushing so hard...?" Haru asked as he stared at Makoto's face.

"Why are you... black and blue on your arm?" Makoto lied then hurriedly gathered his things and ran while Haru looked.

He couldn't bring himself to tell him as then he'd get the impression that they had sex last night which was far from the truth.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto waited at the station and often checked his phone. Did he arrive too early? Was he in the wrong spot?

"Makoto." Hisoka called out.

Makoto looked to his side and saw Hisoka standing there with a smile. He melted instantly. Was his smile always that precious? Hisoka sat on his lap with a satisfied smirk.

"So, where are you taking me?" Makoto asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Somewhere that your friends can't find you." Hisoka joked then earned himself a punch in the gut. "I'm joking. I just wanted to have you all to myself for tonight. No roommates, no friends. Just us together alone."

"Why? Are you going to murder me and sell my organs on the black market?" Makoto joked then repeatedly apologized as Hisoka glared at him.

"I figured why not do it now while our friends are still trying to wrap their minds around us dating." Hisoka said then got up as the train entered the station. "Shall we?"

Makoto took his hand with a smile. He didn't know what Hisoka had planned, but he trusted him.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto looked at the building then immediately turned around. There was no way he was going to spend the night in there with him.

"Why are you walking away? Did I do something wrong?" Hisoka asked cluelessly.

"Hisoka, combining what you said earlier and after seeing this, even the blind can tell what you really want." Makoto said as he covered himself. "I'm really just going to end up another number aren't I..."

"Huh? Look, I won't fault you for thinking that way. Any sane person would, but if I just want to fuck and run, I wouldn't have asked you to date me." Hisoka said with his hands on his hips. "Plus I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble and brought you back to my place."

Makoto couldn't deny the points he made. He walked back over to Hisoka who wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Now, if you do want to fuck I have no qualms with that." said Hisoka with a smirk.

"Absolutely not." Makoto said as he pulled away.

Makoto waited by the stairs then started to ascend once Hisoka started heading his way. He was still worried that Hisoka might've been lying to him, but he wasn't going to be verbal about it. He had to trust him. They entered the room and he locked the door.

"So, come here. You said you wanted cuddles." Hisoka said with a grin.

"I didn't not say I wanted cuddles." Makoto said with pout despite walking over to him.

"Tell me about your day. Tell me all the little details." Hisoka said softly as he held Makoto in his arms.

Makoto quietly started to tell him about his day and steadily felt better the more he unloaded. It was as if Hisoka was taking away all of the tiredness he had accumulated and dispersed of it all at once.

"And that's it." said Makoto as he snuggled closer.

"Sounded like a rough day. For tonight, throw away all of your responsibilities and worries. Tonight, be who you want to be." said Hisoka as he gave his head gentle pats.

"Hisoka, thank you... for this. I'm sorry for assuming back there." Makoto said as he looked into his eyes.

"It's fine. As long as you get to relax, I'm happy." he replied with a smile.

Makoto moved closer then playfully placed pecks onto his lips before going all in. He was happy. Completely, genuinely and utterly happy. He rolled Hisoka into his back then put both his legs on both sides. He took off his shirt then leaned back down to kiss him again. He's never done it before, especially not with a guy, but he knew Hisoka would steer him right after showing interest.

"Is this what you want...?" Hisoka asked as Makoto slipped off his pants.

"Yeah... I really want to..." Makoto said quietly as he moved back to his previous position. "But if you don't want to, then forget it."

Hisoka held his face then brought his down his own. He gave him a reassuring smile then let one hand slip away from his face and rest on his ass cheek.

"Then I'll give you a night to remember." replied Hisoka before kissing him with more passion, moving his other hand onto his ass cheek.

Makoto was curious as to what he was doing until he felt it. Hisoka chuckled at the sight of Makoto's face. Makoto's face turned bright red, so he turned away from Hisoka so he couldn't see it.

"Mako, look at me." Hisoka pleaded. Makoto slowly turned to face him again. "Your pleased face is beautiful... a turn on really."

"Stop... " Makoto mumbled then drew a sharp breath as Hisoka now had his hands on his hard, throbbing dick. "Hisoka..."

"Tell me what you want." Hisoka said with a sly smile.

"I... I w- want you..." Makoto said in between little moans. "...to fuck me... p- please..."

"Anything for you, my butterfly." said Hisoka as he sat up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Chrollo moved his phone from his ear as it went to voicemail again. Haru shook his head as Shalnark didn't know either.

"Where could they have gone?" Haru asked as he was genuinely worried about Makoto.

"If he's with Hisoka, then he should be okay." Chrollo said, hoping that was the case.

"Why didn't they tell us though? Are they purposefully trying to give us heart attack?" Haru fussed with a frown.

"He'll probably call us when he gets a chance. Calm down okay?" Chrollo said softly.

"You trust Hisoka so much. What if they were just joking to throw us off? What if they're trying to kill each other as we speak?" Haru said, letting his fears come about.

"You worry too much. You know what, let's go out and get wasted. You need to destress." said Chrollo as he dragged Haru out of the apartment.

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

They both watched as Haru drunkenly talked to a girl. Shalnark laughed then looked at Chrollo.

"I got a message not too long ago. Well, it was more of a photo." said Shalnark as he pulled up his conversation with Hisoka. "As you can see, Makoto is topless and sleeping peacefully."

"That's a relief... Though, they're both topless aren't they..." Chrollo muttered as he stared at the picture. "Did they fuck?"

"Who knows? You know best that Makoto won't talk. Hisoka is the opposite, but I'm not sure about this time." Shalnark said as he put his phone on sleep.

"I'm glad things worked out in the end. By some weird twist of fate." said Chrollo before taking another sip of his drink.

"Hm, today isn't one of my rare days, but I'd be more than happy to indulge you a bit. No fee required." Shalnark said as he eyed Chrollo.

"I respectfully decline. I'm not into men." Chrollo said with a chuckle.

"Never said you had to reciprocate." Shalnark pressed.

"You're a sly one aren't you?" Chrollo asked with a laugh. "Fine. I'll take you up on the offer. I'm backed up a bit anyway."

"Well, then follow me, sir." Shalnark said before laughing. "Trust me, I won't breath a word about this."

˚ ༘ ༘˚˚ ༘ ༘˚

Makoto opened his eyes and saw the sun starting to rise into the sky. He looked around and spotted the clock. His eyes popped out of his hand and he quickly scrambled out of bed. He was going to be late for class.

"Mmm, what time is it, Mako...?" Hisoka asked as he sat up.

"7:47. I have a class at nine." Makoto said before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Hisoka yawned then entered the bathroom as well.

"We might as well shower together." Hisoka mumbled then turned on the shower.

"About last night..." Makoto whispered, a deep blush occupying his face. Hisoka motioned for him to go on. "Next time I think... I think I want to try it..."

He helped him into the shower then held him by his shoulders. Makoto looked at him as he couldn't bring himself to say it straight out.

"Try what?" Hisoka asked as he scrubbed at Makoto's back.

"Penetration... anal penetration..." said Makoto getting quieter with each word.

"Only if you're ready." said Hisoka as they had switched. Makoto stopped scrubbing then hugged him from behind. "Mako...?"

"Thank you for being patient..." Makoto said.

"I'd never want to force you to do something you don't want to nor aren't ready for." replied Hisoka. "Remember that."

Makoto hugged him tighter, this time with a big smile. It certainly wasn't much different dating a guy than a woman besides their sex organs. He felt Hisoka remove him from his waist then listened to him fuss about waking him up talking about being late when he was taking forever to shower. Makoto laughed happily. It didn't really matter what their past used to be as who they were now, who Hisoka was now, only mattered.


End file.
